The Four Finalists
by ice bitten
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? A universe where Sakura is back in her twelve year old body, where Sai is in place of Sasuke as the third member of team seven, where Naruto is a prodigy. But wait, where’s Sasuke? Oh yeah, he killed off his clan and ran.


**The Four Finalists**

**IceBitten: Hello. Hello. I'm here with a multi chapter Naruto fic!!! Yay!!!**

**Summary:** What if the roles were reversed? A universe where Sakura is back in her twelve year old body, where Sai is in place of Sasuke as the third member of team seven, where Naruto is a prodigy. But wait, where's Sasuke? Oh yeah, he killed off his clan and ran off somewhere.

_Some sort of window to your right._

_She goes left_

_And you stay right._

_Between the lies and everything_

_You begin to wonder why you came._

_-How to Save a Life (The Fray)_

Twenty-three year old Sakura gasped. She clutched her bloody garments and collapsed on the wooden floor. Struggling, Sai was besides her, trying to grasp his brush.

"Ug-Ugly," He staggered.

"Sai! Hang on! I'll rescue you!!!"

"Do yo-u re-remember th-at time you fo-forced dickless and me to ma-make a wi-sh?"

The scent of blood was everywhere in the Hokage's office. A crackle was heard as another flaming plank collided on the floor.

"Sai! Why are you talking about that?!"

With no reply, Sakura only felt her panic rise further.

Sakura jerked her head up as Sai let out a strangled scream- and then nothing. Over the roars of the flame Sakura cried, a mixture of agony and anger.

"Sai!" She cried out, "God _**damn** _it!!!"

But she got up anyways, climbing out the window- refusing to look at Sai's lifeless body.

Sakura strained her eyes, peering out into Konoha where a blurry figure held another by the throat. The figure flung the lifeless body carelessly. Sakura gasped and flung her body across to catch.

She reached out and clutched.

But missed him by an inch.

Naruto plummeted to his death, his body making a loud noise as he met concrete.

"**_NARUTO!!!" _**Sakura cried.

By throwing herself backwards to cry out, pure luck made the kunai graze her neck by only a little. She held her breath as she felt Sasuke's on the back of her neck. He nicked her hair as she turned around to him.

"Sasuke kun."

Sasuke lifted the kunai to raise Sakura's chin. Passively, he said,

"Where are the documents?"

Sakura jerked, "Are you **_fucking_** kidding me, Sasuke?! **_You killed him!!!"_**

Sasuke cocked his head.

"Sasuke kun-"

"The documents."

Defiantly, then, mustering all the courage she could, Sakura forced her eyes to meet Sasukes'.

"I won't tell you."

Sasuke raised his kunai.

He only **_used_** one kunai.

He killed **_Konoha_** with one kunai. The smell of blood and smoke were melting together in the hot night. Bodies were scattered around the village- her friends were scattered there. People were moaning. Another burning plank fell from the ceiling but Sasuke and Sakura still remained standing throughout the entire chaos.

"You're going to kill me," Sakura said without hesitation.

Sasuke bored his eyes with Sakura and agreed.

But something snapped there and for the first time that night Sasuke's eyes widened with shock.

"**_I'll take you down with me."_**

Sai.

And suddenly ink surrounded them both- swallowing them into a deep blackness. The ink then quickly plummeted downwards like a snake and swallowed Naruto's body. As the ink surrounded him, Naruto coughed out blood, signaling that he was barely clinging to life.

Sakura gasped and turned around to look at what she _**thought** _was Sai's lifeless body. Although the embers covered Sai's body- making him invisible through the flame- his hand was just poking out under the rubble. He was gripping the brush crookedly, but there- several markings were made on the floor.

"**_Sai!!!"_** Sakura screamed.

In front of her, Sasuke let out a silent gasp as ink swallowed him into darkness.

And before Sakura could scream- before she could be absorbed into the ink- she saw Sai smile.

Sai lay back, then allowing the ink to swallow him up as well.

_**I have always…wished that-**_

**ONE: I'm sure we'll meet again.**

"He's so cute!!!" Sakura squealed, along with Ino. Shikamaru covered his ears, groaning in exhaustion.

"Can we **_leave_** now?" Shikamaru moaned, "He's so boring!"

Sakura and Ino turned and glared.

"How**_ dare_** you talk about Itachi sama that way!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

Once, again Shikamaru let out a load groan and crossed his arms.

The three were standing in front of a local electronics store. Sakura was crossing her fingers, staring at the television sit through the display glass as Ino did the same. Honestly, the two were so caught up in the interview a ninja could attack anytime and they wouldn't notice.

Stupid girls.

"Oh come on, Shikamaru," Sakura whined, "Live a little."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, yeah, **_he's_** the one that needed a life, right?

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"**

Sakura, Shikarmu, and Ino looked up immediately to see an orange blur fly by them, following him were three chunnins.

Following the boy, Sakura saw a peak of spikey blond hair and an orange jumpsuit. The boy did a perfect flip over the fence and glided across the rooftops with no efforts.

Sakura immediately got sparkles in her eyes.

"Woah, how cool," Sakura admired.

Ino gasped and smacked Sakura on her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare say that again, Sakura! Do you know what people would **_think_** if you?!"

Sakura winced and rubbed her forehead, "INO PIG. You didn't have to hit that hard."

"Oh yes I did," Ino tisked, "That was Uzumaki Naruto, you know!!! He's notorious!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! He… ah… He's uhm…He's a real! Uhm…" Ino murmered, "Shikamaru! Explain!"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden fence, "Too troublesome."

"**_Now,_** Shikamaru."

Shikamaru threw his arms in exasperation, "Fine, fine," and he stood next to Sakura, speaking in a tone barely above a whisper, "Uzumaki Naruto is known for his pranks- he's painted on the Hokage Memorial, played trance music during a funeral, and everything else you'd consider "disgraceful.""

"No!" Sakura gasped, not believing it. She looked back to where the boy had run off to. He was so cool looking though! Why hadn't Sakura heard of him? This made Sakura pause. Why **_hadn't_** she heard of him? If his behavior was so notorious, shouldn't Sakura have at least been mentioned of him by Ino?

"Yeah," Ino agreed with Shikamaru, "And he doesn't get in trouble because he's like, crazy ninja."

Sakura perked her eyebrows, "Is he skilled?"

Ino nodded, "Super. The only reason he's still a genin is because the teachers won't let him pass until his behavior is cleaned up."

"What a dick."

"Agreed."

But something still bothered Sakura. She felt it in the pits of her stomach. Déjà vu? Yeah, that would explain the strange feeling. Sakura pondered inwardly, but why? This was surely the first she ever heard of Naruto.

"OH damn!" Ino cursed, "All that talk about Uzumaki made me miss all of Itachi sama's interview!"

"What!?" Sakura screamed and she pressed her face along with Ino's against the display window.

Sure enough, the lady was done with Itachi and now the local band was playing as credits rolled down the screen.

"Ah! Not fair!!!"

"How troublesome."

**MEANWHILE.**

Naruto entered the classroom whistling. There were paint stains on the knee parts of his pants and some on his cheeks. His jacket was tied loosely around his waist, hanging.

Ah, just another days work. Naruto grinned to himself- remembering the crude markings left on the Hokage Memorial.

"You're late," Iruka stated but Naruto only shrugged.

"You know it."

Iruka sighed, "Go sit down, Uzumaki."

Again, Naruto grinned lazily and walked up the steps of the classroom to find an empty desk. People were already seated next to each other in pairs and threes.

"_Oh my God, has he no pride?"_

"_Ugh, he probably got into trouble again."_

"_He thinks he's so cool."_

Naruto turned darkly and kicked a desk.

"Uzumaki!!!" Iruka scolded.

The classmates quivered as Naruto continued to glare down at them. A tension was filling the classroom until,

"You can sit here, dickless."

Naruto jerked his head to a smiling raven, his stone black eyes gleaming humorously at Naruto.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto yelled.

Sai cocked his head, "Oh? Deaf **_and_** dickless? Sure must be awkward in the bed room huh?"

"Why you-"

"**JUST SIT DOWN." **Iruka ordered. He flipped through his roll sheet, obviously very irked at the moment.

Grumpily, Naruto obliged, seeing how the only other free seat was next to Sai anyways. Figured no one would sit with him, Naruto snickered. He took a seat, careful not to as sit close to the socially retarded boy.

"_Look at those two- they should be friends."_

"_Yeah, come to think- those two don't have many friends do they?"_

"_Haha. They make a good couple."_

Both of them sat in silence.

"Why the hell did you call me dickless?" Naruto hissed.

"Why else?" Sai asked nonchalantly. He didn't look at Naruto as he said this. Instead, this spiral sketch book was in his hand, "It's pretty obvious."

Naruto stood up and was about to roar when the class door suddenly rammed open and two girls (plus a pineapple head) stumbled into class.

Shikamaru collapsed, having been forced by Ino and Sakura to carry all of their belongings. Ino huffed and flipped her long hair over her shoulder where Sakura did the same.

"So-sorry sensei," Sakura gasped for breath, "Ru-rush hour?"

Clearly not amused, Iruka sternly motioned the three to take their seats. Shikamaru rushed to the first seat he could find, much to Ino's disgust.

"Oh, there aren't any empty seats next to each other," Sakura pointed out. Nervously she fumbled with her hair.

"What's wrong?" Ino sneered, "Little Sakura can't handle sitting without big sister Ino?"

"No!" Sakura fumed.

But by then Ino had already laughed and went to sit next to the open seat besides Kiba.

Oh no, Sakura mumbled to herself. Now what? Sakura slowly walked up the steps, feeling the eyes of some students poking at her back. Sakura scanned the room and her eyes fell upon an open spot besides Hinata.

Although not knowing Hinata that well, Sakura made her way to the empty seat anyways.

But as she passed a desk, she noticed the unforgettable orange clad moping in his desk.

His arms were crossed and spiky blond hair was down on the desk. As Sakura slowed down next to him, she saw him slowly look up at her as she glanced at him.

Maybe it was how he quirked his eye brows at her, or maybe it was the fact she stopped completely next to him. But whatever the reason, Sakura suddenly felt a magnetic pull to the seat next to Naruto. Sakura turned fully to Naruto now.

"Can I sit there?" She asked, hoping not to sound so imposed.

This made Naruto a bit surprised, "I-"

But he stopped.

The pink hair and emerald eyes- Naruto felt a blush forming on his cheeks. Good Kami, why hadn't he noticed this girl before? Surely he would've recognized her from somewhere.

She was so **_cute._**

"O-Of course!!!" Naruto yelled and he stood straight upwards, arms like his side as if he was a soldier.

Sakura twitched.

What was this idiot doing?

Sakura nervously moved through the small space between Naruto and the desk. By now everyone had their eyes on them. As Sakura sat down, she felt Naruto let out a breath of relief.

He leaned across the desk, placing his hand into his open hand.

"Anosa, anosa," He said, "You're really pretty."

Sakura moved around her seat, "Uhm, thank you."

Naruto foxily grinned, "You want to go get ramen after this?"

"Uhm, n-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes-"

"Yes you'll go?!"

"No I wo-"

"Okay I'll meet you after class then, okay?! Oh this will be so fun. I never been on a date before- but I have eaten ramen. Ramen is so good. Have you tried it before?"

The questions hit Sakura like a wave. She suddenly felt like everyone was focused on her.

How annoying was his kid?! Honestly, Sakura thought Naruto was cool from the way he was jumping all over the place. But clearly his pranks weren't the only thing that made people distant from him.

Naruto was waving his hands around.

"Hey! Can I kiss you?"

This knocked Sakura out of her trance.

"What?"

"Just a smooch!"

Naruto reached out suddenly and smooshed Sakura's cheeks. He leaned forwards, puckering like a fish. Sakura inwardly screamed, what the heck was he doing?!?!

One inch.

Half an inch.

Naruto gleefully closed his eyes.

Why was he acting this way?

It must be love, Naruto concluded. Why else would he give up his "bad boy" antics as soon as this stunning beauty strolled into the classroom? It felt so natural though- to try to aim for this girl.

Only a millimeter…

"…_**NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!"**_

Next to Sakura, a pen froze before touching the paper.

A beautiful, flawless punch was thrown at Naruto's cheek- throwing him off balance and across the desks.

Sakura posed, her arm extended. She looked awed, gaping at Naruto.

On desk, Naruto was on his back. Struggling his got up, wincing at his check as he did so. Naruto cupped his swollen cheek and mirrored Sakura's awed expression.

"_Ooh, she's dead. No one messes with Uzumaki._

"_Woah, did you see that? When did Haruno get to strong?"_

"_I always thought she was shy- what with her hanging with Ino."_

"_Man, can someone get Uzumaki off my desk?"_

"_Uzumaki is going to kick her ass!!!"_

But he didn't. Instead, Naruto surprised everyone by not doing anything at all.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

Sakura incredulously stared at her fist.

Déjà vu.

"**HARUNO! UZUMAKI! GO SIT AT YOUR SEATS!!!" **Iruka yelled.

Awkwardly, Naruto resumed to his seat, cupping his cheek like it was the weirdest thing to have happened to him. Next to him, Sakura was also fumbling nervously.

What was **_wrong_** with her? She's supposed to be the nice, refined girl! Ino's opposite- that's what they called Sakura. Where Ino was the more outgoing, flirt one- Sakura was the polite, girly girl. Sweet Sakura never hit a person in her life- unless she was sparring of course. But even then…

Sakura looked down. It felt so **_normal._**

"…That hurt…" Naruto whispered. Though, he honestly didn't know what to say. He wasn't mad, of course- Although Naruto was uncertain why…

Love, Nartuo concluded, it had to be love. That's why he couldn't possibly be mad at Sakura.

"Sorry," Sakura uneasily whispered back.

Silence beheld the classroom.

Next to the two, Sai held a secret smile as he continued to scribble.

How strange, Sai thought. So he really **_was_** the only one with his memory intact, wasn't he? Well it would be natural, since he was the one who did the jutsu anyways.

Sai thinned his lips. It didn't explain, however, why Sai was**_ here_** in **_Sasuke's_** spot. And although Sai didn't know of Naruto and Sakura in their genin days- he would almost bet anything something was amiss here. As far as Sai knew, Naruto was no prodigy and Sakura was neither shy girl nor Ino's lackey.

The conclusion- history changed, Sai concluded and inwardly laughed.

But how strange- and at this thought Sai looked over at his two future teammates. Sakura was biting her thumb, deep in thought as Naruto leaned forward in his desk, trying to bury his head to ignore Iruka's lecture- how strange was is those two would run into each other, even in a different life time?

Sai's eyes darkened. Although feeling a personal happiness (an emotion he worked years in the life before to perfect) for Sakura and Naruto, the ex root member couldn't help but wonder-

Where was Uchiha Sasuke?

"_**Do yo-u re-remember th-at time you fo-forced dickless and me to ma-make a wi-sh?"**_

Then it clicked.

"_What would you wish for, Sai?" _

"_I'm not sure, Ugly."_

"_Anosa! I would wish that Sakura chan be my girlfriend!"_

"_Naruto, you idiot!!!"_

They all had secret dreams.

_I regret not taking my time seriously as a genin. If only I focused more on my training- maybe I would've been stronger to take on Sasuke._

_I regret losing Ino as my friend. Maybe if I weren't so selfish everything would've been better for the both of us._

_I regret not seeing underneath the underneath. If only I had known- maybe I would've gained the Mangekyou Sharingan before Itachi._

"_What about your wish, Sai?"_

_Sai smiled._

_His secret dream._

_I regret nothing for me. But I regret for that Uchiha._

Sai looked down as his sketchbook.

"Team seven- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sai."

Naruto groaned loudly, having to be on the same team as Sai as Sakura paled being on the same team as Naruto.

Uchiha Sai.

Sai smirked.

_Why do you regret for Sasuke?_

_I regret for him if I was in his place- I would've been a better Uchiha and teammate, of course._

**MEANWHILE.**

A dark figure sat cross legged on a rusty chair. His arm was laid on his lap as his chin rested on the backside on his hand. Passively, he stared at a map posted in front of him. Held by kunais, the map was bloody and the edges burnt.

"_He's only twelve?"_

"_Yeah, I think he'd make a great addition."_

"_True, but we have to take it up to leader, yeah."_

The figure quickly threw a kunai in the middle of the map.

"Hey kid, let's go."

With his sharingan blazing, Sasuke got off the chair and followed Kisame out of the broken building- careful to step over the corpses.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

Sunday, April 15, 2007 (2:02 AM)


End file.
